1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, apparatuses, systems, and methods, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to medical devices, apparatuses, systems, and methods for performing medical procedures at least partially within a body cavity of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
For illustration, but without limiting the scope of the invention, the background is described with respect to medical procedures (e.g., surgical procedurals), which can include laparoscopy, transmural surgery, and endoluminal surgery, including, for example, natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery (NOTES), single-incision laparoscopic surgery (SILS), and single-port laparoscopy (SLP).
Compared with open surgery, laparoscopy can result in significantly less pain, faster convalescence and less morbidity. NOTES, which can be an even less-invasive surgical approach, may achieve similar results. However, issues such as eye-hand dissociation, a two-dimensional field-of-view, instrumentation with limited degrees of freedom, and demanding dexterity requirements can pose challenges for many laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures. One limitation of laparoscopy can be the fixed working envelope surrounding each trocar. As a result, multiple ports may be used to accommodate changes in position of the instruments or laparoscope, for example, to improve visibility and efficiency. However, the placement of additional working ports may contribute to post-operative pain and increases risks, such as additional bleeding and adjacent organ damage.
The following published patent applications include information that may be useful in understanding the present medical devices, apparatuses, systems, and methods, and each is incorporated by reference in its entirety: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/024,636, filed Dec. 14, 2001, and published as Pub. No. US 2003/0114731; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/999,396, filed Nov. 30, 2004, and published as Pub. No. US 2005/0165449; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/741,731, filed Apr. 28, 2007, and published as Pub. No. US 2007/0255273; (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/833,729, filed Aug. 3, 2007, and published as Pub. No. US 2007/0276424; and (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/711,541, filed Feb. 27, 2007, and published as Pub. No. US 2008/0208220.